


Calls Me Moonlight (Singer AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe, your back-up dancer and boyfriend of three years, decides to show the world how much he loves you during a performance. Inspired by "Moonlight" by Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Calls Me Moonlight (Singer AU)

When Poe auditioned to be one of your back up dancers, he didn’t think that you two would end up in a relationship and fall in love. Your first date with him was three years ago and the anniversary of when you became a couple was today. You two were still helplessly in love. He went on every single tour with you and was able to experience new places with you. It felt like a dream. 

So here he is at your 21st concert in Barcelona, Spain. You’ve been together for three years and he’s ready to take the next step with you.

* * *

You finished up your song and the lights began to dim with only a spotlight on you, “Okay. So now we’re going to slow things down a bit.” The first couple of notes of the song played and the crowd began cheering. You stood in the middle of the stage. The bright background faded into a cloudy night sky with stars and a big moonlight.

_The sun is setting  
And you’re right here by my side  
And the movie’s playing  
But we won’t be watching tonight  
Every look, every touch  
Makes me wanna give you my heart  
I be crushin’ on you, baby  
Stay right where you are cause _

Poe watched on the side of the stage as you stood wearing a beautiful, white summer dress there singing your heart out. He was feeling nervous yet excited.

_I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
‘Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight   
_

Background behind you changed to a slideshow with pictures of you and Poe. The crowd began cheering and you were confused. Still singing you turned to see the screen.

_I kiss his fingertips  
As I’m wishing he’s all mine  
He’s giving me Elvis _

You giggled into the mic as goofy pictures of the both you began to show.

_With some James Dean in his eyes  
Puts his lips (puts his lips) on my neck (on my neck)  
Makes me want to give him my body  
I be fallin’ for you, baby  
And I just can’t stop  
_

Instead of facing the crowd, your gave them your side so you could watch the big screen. You continued to sing, since the show must go on, but you still watched the pictures appear and fade. 

_'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight  
Baby, I be fallin’  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight  
Moonlight  
_

An instrumental break came and that’s when another spotlight appeared at the side of the stage. Poe walked out in a tux holding a rose. You smiled at him as he made his way towards you. He held out the rose to you and you took it. He pulled you close putting his hands on your hips.

“What’s going on?” You whispered holding the mic away from you.

Poe smirked, “You’ll see.” He began to move your hips with his hands making you sway left to right. You put your left hand on his shoulder while your right was holding the mic and rose. You began to sing again:

 _He’s so bossy  
He makes me dance _(you giggled at this part)  
 _Tryna sit in the back of his whip_  
 _And just cancel my plans_  
 _Sweet like candy_  
 _But he’s such a man_  
 _He knows just what it does_  
 _When he’s holding me tight_  
 _And he calls me “Moonlight” too_

Poe kissed your forehead and pulled out a mic from the inside of his blazer, “Y/N, when I got the news that I was going to be one of your back-up dancers I didn’t realize that I’d be falling in love with the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. To this day, it’s been three years since I’ve asked you to be my girlfriend. So on out anniversary, I wanted to give you the best gift of all: the best token of my love for you.” Poe knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring holding it out to you. You covered your mouth in shock. The screams and cheers from the crowd filled your ears, “Y/N L/N, will you marry me?”

You nodded and spoke into the mic, “Yes!” Poe sprung up and kissed you on the mouth. He slipped the ring on your finger as you cried.

“I love you,” he murmured against your lips.

“I love you too.”

Poe faced the crowd and yelled, “We’re getting married!” screams, claps, and cheers got louder. With one last kiss, Poe dashed off the stage to change back into his next outfit for your next song. 

You chuckled into the mic, “Well, that happened. Onto the show!” 


End file.
